


The man of darkness

by villainelffangirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: Its been a year since the reader has returned to the city of Dale. Everything was back to normal. Or so you thought. With the arrival of a new friend comes the arrival of a Dark Elvish king who plans to plunge the world into eternal darkness.Can the reader stop him or will he succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

Legolas POV

 

Long before the rise of Sauron there was another dark lord. Malekith, king of the dark elves. He was the most ruthless of his kind and sort to plunge all of middle earth into eternal night. Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether. An ancient force of infinite destruction. The noble armies of middle earth, lead by my grandfather, Oropher, waged a mighty war against these creatures. As the planets converged in the sky Malekith could at last unleash the Aether.

But Thrain the first, king under the mountain, ripped the Aether from Malekith's grasp, shattering it with his axe. Without it the dark elf army fell.

With the battle all but lost Malekith sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt to lay waste to the armies of elf, man and dwarf alike.

Malekith was vanquished, or so we thought. My grandfather ordered the fragments of the Aether stone to be scattered across the land and sea so that the Aether could never be reformed.

That was thousands of years ago. It was believed that after their kings defeat the dark elves were the first of the elven race to go extinct. But now we know that is not true.

The demon was back and we fear what he has planned for the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Third person POV

 

Deep down in the sewers of the city of dale, a strange creature was running for its life. The broken shackles around his wrists clanking as he ran. The creature had not long manged to escape from his master and was now fleeing for his life. He knew his capture would certainly mean his death.

"I have to keep going", he said to himself as he ran, encouraging himself to run faster. "I won't let them catch me again".

"Fan out men! We have to find that goblin filth!" A voice in the distance ordered. The sound of men running through the maze like tunnels could be heard behind him, slowly fading as he managed to get farther and farther away.

The goblin did not stop running until he felt as if his chest was about to explode. He stopped and lent against the sewer wall panting loudly. He carefully listened but could not hear any sign of his pursuers. The goblin sighed in relief.

As he stood against the wall trying to catch his breath he noticed that moonlight was shining down from a slightly lifted manhole cover, illuminating the ladder leading up to it.

The goblin quickly climbed the ladder and pushed the manhole cover open just enough for him to peak the top of his head out. He looked around and found himself in a quiet street lined with small houses and units. Nearly all the houses had lights on in the windows. Except for one.

The house was a small little cottage type looking thing with a tall hedge around the property except for where the driveway was. The goblin pushed the manhole cover the rest of the way off and climbed up out of the tunnels. He placed the cover back over the man hole as quietly as he possibly could before he ran up the driveway and past the owners flower bed. The goblin stopped and his between a set of garbage cans. Just outside of the houses side door.

The goblin sat there for a while fiddling with the locks on his broken shackles when his stomach started to grumble. He knew humans through food scraps into these bins. He got up from the floor and attempted to climb to the top of the trash can.

"Hello" a soft voice said, causing the poor creature to jump off the can in surprise. He turned to face a taller figure. As the figure approached a light magically came on and illuminated both their features. The figure turned out to be a human woman about (age) years old, (H/L) (H/C) hair with kind (E/C) eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked as she placed her shopping bags on the ground besides the bins, eyeing the goblins frail, half starved body. The goblin backed away from the woman, tripping over a discarded bottle of wine. When he crawled into the light the woman gasped at the sight of the goblins scars around his wrists from years of being in chains.  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you", the woman reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a shiny red apple before offering it to her surprise guest. The goblin climbed back onto his feet and approached the woman. "Go on. take it". The goblin snatched the apple from the woman's hands and his behind the bins to eat. The sweet taste filled his mouth as he slowly ate the crunchy, juicy fruit.

"I wonder what you are", he heard the woman say. The woman picked up her groceries and walked up to the side door of the house, just past the bins. The woman unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving it wide open.

The goblin ran to the door and peaked inside out of curiosity of the woman. Why was she showing him kindness he hadn't felt in a very long time. The door opened up to a strange looking kitchen far more modern then what his elvish masters had. He watched as the human woman put her groceries away before turning to the sink. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She placed it on a small two person dining table. The woman then turned back towards the goblin.

"You can come inside if your want", she said to him as she placed a bag of (F/Chips) onto the table next to the glass. The timid thing slowly walked into the house. The woman smiled down at him as she pulled a chair out from under the table and guestered for him to sit down. Even tho she showed him kindness he could see a faint glint of fear in her eyes. 

The goblin slowly walked into the house his dirty bare feet leaving foot prints on the tiles.

"Do you speak English?" The woman asked as he climbed up onto the chair. 

"Y yes", he said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a chip. He bought it up to his nose and sniffed. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

"It's a (C/N) it's a type of chip. You eat it", the woman replied, keeping her distance. She watched as the goblin placed it into his mouth. His eyes lit up when the taste of (Flavour) filled his mouth. Soon he was shovelling the chips into his mouth. 

"What..... are you?" The girl asked as she observed him. The man grabbed the glass and greedily drank before he answered.

"I'm a goblin miss", he looked to watch her reaction. "You didn't seem very surprised when you first saw me. The last human I ran into went into hysterics and bashed me over da head with an umbrella", he pointed to a bump on his head.

"I'm not most humans", she replied, looking down at his chains. "Why are you in chains?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't an escaped convict.

"I I was a slave. I managed to escape my master a few nights ago", the girls face turned from concern to pity. The goblin was clearly shaken. After everything that has happened to (Y/N) the year before she knew that creatures like him had at some point existed and was worried about what sort of creature he could be. "I have been running ever since", the creature broke down in front of the woman.

She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"My name is (Y/N). You can hide here as long as you need to", she placed her hand under his chin to make him look up at her. "What do I call you?" She said smiling. 

"My name was Greavie miss", he wiped his hand on his rags before stretching it towards me to shake. (Y/N) smiled down at him and took his hand in hers.

"It's good to meet you Greavie", the goblin smiled up at the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the story gets better.

It’s been a year since I left Mirkwood for the last time and things have almost returned to normal. A few months ago Mr greenleaf was legally pronounced dead. I didn’t know what was more odd. Having a funeral for a man who wasn’t dead or the fact that he showed up to the funeral with a fake moustache and his hair dyed black while he posed as his own cousin.   
We didn’t speak much at the furneral until after the Will was read. Turns out he left me a sizeable amount of money which I later used part of it to buy a small cottage on the outskirts of the city. When I thanked him he didn’t say anything and just left. I haven’t seen him since. 

I had just had a long day of work and decided to stop at the store a few blocks away from my home for a few groceries. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I reached my house. As I started to walk up my driveway I saw what I thought looked like a large animal trying to get into my bins. I quickly and quietly approached it. I was startled to see that whatever it was was no animal. 

“Hello”, I said as my presence activated my lights sensor. The creature let out a startled cry and fell from the bin. I gasped when I saw what it was. The creature stood just under a meter tall. He, I assumed that he was a he, had large floppy pointed ears, almost human looking eyes and was nothing more then skin and bone under the rags he wore. The poor things pale green skin was beaten and bruised, around his wrists was a pair was broken shackles.   
“Are you alright”, I quickly dumped my shopping bags and stepped closer to the small creature. He looked like he needed my help. The creature panicked and tried to run backwards away from me only to trip on a wine bottle I hadn’t yet properly discarded of. I glanced back down to his wrists. I gasped when I saw how heavily scarred they were. He had clearly been forced to wear them for a very long time.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you”, I said as I knelt down and reached into one of my shopping bags and pulled out the first piece of fruit I could grab. I held out an apple, offering it to him. The creature hesitatly got back up onto his feet and looked at me wearily. “Go on. Take it”, I moved the apple closer to him. 

I flinched in shock when he snatched the apple from my hand. I watched as he ran to the gap between my garbage and recycling bins. the creature chewed loudly as he devoured the apple. I looked at him wondered when was the last time he ate. 

“I wonder what you are?” I pondered. He clearly wasn’t an elf, unless he was some sort of sub species. A hobbit maybe? I wondered. I turned and grabbed my groceries off the ground. I watched the creature as I passed him to walk to my side door. Usually I would have used the front door but I was already here. I paused for a second. Would it be safe to let it into my home? What if it was hostile and only pretending to be frightened of me? But what if this wasn’t an act and I left it outside and it ended up in worse shape then it already was. I unlocked the wooden door to let myself in, leaving it wide open. As I placed the groceries on the counter I could feel the creatures eyes on me. I quickly put my groceries away and walked over to where I kept my cups and glasses and grabbed a highball from the cupboard. I filled the glass and walked over to my little table. As I passed the door I saw the creature peaking his head around the doorframe. He looked truely frightened. 

“You can come in if you want”, I said trying to make my voice as friendly as I could. I reached into one of the bags, grabbed a packet of (f/chips), opened it and placed it on the table besides the glass. As he stepped through the door frame I noticed how fragile he actually was. He was nothing but skin and bone. His feet were covered in what I hoped was mud. He looked around the room with curious eyes. I smiled at him as I pulled the chair out from under the table, guestering for him to sit down.   
I stepped away from the chair as he climbed up into it. 

“Do you speak English?” I asked. I assumed that he did. 

“Y yes”, he stuttered out nervously. His voice course and gravely. He reached a shaking hand into the chip bag and pulled out a single (chip/n). He placed the chip in front of his nose and sniffed at it. “What is this?” He asked timidly. He reminded me of a small child. 

“It’s a (c/n). It’s a type of chip. You eat it”, I explained as I kept my distance from him. I watched as he placed it in his mouth. His eyes lit up when the taste of (flavour) filled his mouth. Soon he was shuvling the chips into his mouth. He looked like he was enjoying them more then I did. 

“What.... are you?” I asked as I watched him eat the entire family sized bag of chips. He grabbed the glass and gusseled it down 

“I’m a goblin miss”. He looked at me like he was expecting some sort of reaction. “You didn’t seem very surprised when you first saw me. The last human I ran into went into hysterics and bashed me over da head with a umbrella”, he pointed to a bump on his head. To be honest I should have known that he was goblin from the get go. 

“I’m not most humans”, I replied as I looked at his chains. I had a pair of bolt cutters in the shed out the back that could cut those right off. “Why are you in chains?” I hoped that they weren’t there because he deserved them. Last thing I want was to let a blood thirsty monster into my home. 

“I I was a slave. I managed to escape my master a few nights ago”, my heart felt like it stopped. The goblin was clearly shaken. The look in his eyes showed me that he was not lying to me. “I have been running ever since”, the creature broke down in front of me. Tears fell from his eyes, his body shook as he sobbed. I ran to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. 

“My name is (y/n). You can hide here as long as you need to”, I placed my hand under his chin to make him look at me. “What do I call you?”

“My name was greavie miss”, He wiped his hand on his rags before lifting it towards me to see hake. I smiled down at him and shook his hand. 

“It’s good to meet you Greavie”, he gave me a wonkey smile. As I stood over him his smell became apparent. “When was the last time you bathed?” I asked, trying not to breath through my nose. 

“What’s a bath?” Greavie said.

“It’s when I lie in a tub of water and clean yourself with soap”, I moved away from him and grabbed a lighter from my draw. In the center of my table was a (f/smell) scented candle.   
“You can use mine”, I walked back over to the table and lit the candle. “Come on you can use mine”. When I grabbed his wrist his whole body frozen. 

“Please don’t hurt me”, he whimpered. His body started to shake in my grasp. 

“It’s ok. I won’t hurt you”, I reassured him. “Give me a second. I will be right back”. I reached back into the draw I got the lighter from and grabbed my torch. I ran out to my back shed, grabbed the bolt cutters from its shelf and ran back into the house. Greavies face paled when he saw the heavy bolt cutters in my hands. “Hold our your arms and I will have those off in seconds”. He reached his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes tightly. I used all the strength I had in me and cut the shackles from his wrists. The chains fell to the floor, clanking loudly. 

“Th Thank you miss”, he looked like he was about to burst into tears of joy. 

I lead him out of the kitchen and into the short hallway of my home. He looked around my house with his curious eyes. As we came to the bathroom I let go of his wrist and turned on the lights. My bathroom, like the rest of my house, was rather small. The walls were covered in white tiles while the floor with matching smaller tiles on the floor. The bath and shower covered the whole back wall with the toilet and sink facing eachother on either side of the tub. 

I walked over and knelt besides the tub. I filled the tub and grabbed an old but fresh towel from the cupboard under the sink. 

“I will get you something new to wear. Soaps in the dispenser ”, I walked out of the bathroom leaving him alone. 

When I heard the slash of him getting into the tub I quickly rushed from the bathroom towards my bedroom. I pulled my phone from my pocket.   
I scrolled through my contacts and put the phone to my ear and waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer. 

“Come on pick up”, I said as I waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer. 

“Hello”, she answered. 

“Charlotte you aren’t going to believe what I found in my driveway tonight”.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlotte you aren't going to believe what I found in my driveway tonight", I said as I held the phone in one hand and opened one of my draws with the other.

"As long as it wasn't a present from that knife eared bastard I'm listening", she replied. She hasn't been the same since her fiance was murdered by Thranduil's ghoul. She spent a few months in a mental institution after I returned home. It took her a long time to recover from the whole ordeal but the damage has left her with emotional scars.

"Well it's sort of elf related", I replied pulling out an old white Tshirt and black shorts with a draw string.

"Oh god what did you find", panic clear in her voice.

"I think it would be better if you come over ASAP", I replied, shutting the draw.

"I will be around in the next half hour or so", she huffed and quickly hung up on me. I don't blame her for her anger.

I placed my phone back into my pocket and walked back towards the bathroom. I stood by the door and knocked.

"Are you doing alright in there?" I called through the door.

"Yes miss", he replied. I could hear him slashing around in the tub.

"I'm just going to open the door a little so that I can place some cloths on the floor for you", I said. I quickly opened the door and through the cloths inside.

I stood by the door and the thought came to my head. Who was his master? Did the elves of Mirkwood keep goblins as slaves? And if they did then why didn't I see any the whole time I was there? The only other possibility would be that his master was a human.  
I would have to ask Greavie these questions once he was out of the tub. 

Soon my own stomach was growling. I walked back towards the kitchen and quickly prepared myself a a TV dinner. 

"Miss", I heard Greavie's timid voice behind me. I turned and saw him in the door way. The shirt fell bellow his knees while the shorts came down to his ankles. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. You have shown me so much kindness in such a short amount of time. But I must be going. It's not safe for you to be around me". He looked truly worried. "My master will find me and when he does he will kill anyone he knows helped me", I grabbed him by the arm as he tried to make a rush for the door. "Let me go", he cried out and struggled, weakly, to try and get out of my grasp. I got down to my knees in front of him and held him still with both hands.

"Greavie. Who is your master. If you tell me who and what he is I might be able to help you. You can trust me", I tried to reason with him as he continued to struggle.

"Malekith!" He cried out. My masters name is Malekith!"

"Okay and what 'is' Malekith?" I asked. He stayed quiet. "Is he human?" Greavie stayed quiet. "Is he an elf?" Greavie looked me in the eye and nodded. "Did you escape from Mirkwood?"

"What's Mirkwood?" I was not expecting that answer.

"It''s the elvish city in the woods a mile or two outside of the city", I replied.

"Never heard of it miss", I let go of his arms and stood in front of him and walked back over to open door. i quickly closed and locked it before he could try and run again. I stood by the door frozen. If his master wasn't from Mirkwood then that meant that there are other elves out there. I took a deep breath and turned back around to face him.

"Greavie. You an trust me. Please tell me about your master so that I can help you". His body was visibly shaking once again.

"M my master, Malekith, he is king of the dark elves and if you don't let me leave he will hurt you. You are a nice lady miss. I really don't want you getting hurt", tears streamed down his cheeks.  
I walked back to him and knelt down to his level.

"Greavie listen to me. I can keep you safe here I promise. Nothing will happen to y-", I was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"I told you he would find me!" He cried out. Greavie suddenly ran past me. I watched as he ripped open one of mt cupboards and hid inside of it.

"I will be right back. I promise", I informed him as I left the kitchen and made my way to the front door. "Who is it?" I asked through the door. I really need to install a peep hole.

"You know very well who it is now open the door", Charlotte yelled from the other side of the door. I quickly unlocked the door and pulled her inside before closing the door behind her. "Okay so what is that elf related thing you need to show me". She sounded tired.I felt bad because she got off work a half hour after I did.

"Follow me", we walked together towards the kitchen. "Okay just don't make any loud noises or sudden movements" I whispered to her. I grabbed the cupboards handle and pulled it open. 

"What the f-" Charlotte was cut off when a small frying pan was flung in her direction.

"Greavie no! She's a friend!" I yelled as he went to throw another pan.

"What is that thing!" She screeched.

"His name is Greavie. He's a goblin", I said trying to calm Charlotte as she started to freak out. Greavie grabbed my cast iron frying pan and held it up like a baseball bat as he climbed out of the cupboard and stood behind me.

"What the fuck (Y/N)!" She continued to screech. "I swear you are a fucking magnet for this shit. First those fucking elves and now this...... thing. I need a drink", she marched over to my fridge, ripped it open and grabbed a bottle of (F/Wine).

"Elves?" Greavie whimpered looking up at me.

"I will explain everything", I gestured for Charlotte to go into the lounge room. "Follow her", I told Greavie. He did as he was told, still holding the frying pan in a defensive manner. I jumped in shock as the microwave beeped behind me, reminding me of my dinner. I quickly scooped the food onto a plate and grabbed a couple of wine glasses before I joined the others in the lounge room.

As I walked into the room I found Charlotte on the far end of my couch while Greavie was sitting on my favourite recliner.

"I guess we have a lot to discuss", I said sitting down on the lounge between the two of them, placing the glasses on the coffee table in front of us.

"You think?" She snapped.

We there as I filled her in on everything that had happened up to the point of her arrival. I ended up giving my dinner to Greavie. The poor guy probably hasn't had a decent meal for years. 

"So there really are other elves?" she said pouring poor wine into her glass. "Are you the only goblin or are there others that you know of?" She asked as she poured some wine into the other class and handed it over to Greavie.

"Master and his subjects has been keeping goblins as slaves for generations. Our tribe was taken and forced to watch over the dark elves while most of them were in hibernation. They always kept two of their kind awake to make sure we wouldn't escape", he said before taking a small sip. His face lit up as he enjoyed the (Sweet or dry) taste.  
"If any of us tried to escape we would be killed and our bodies put on display as a warning to the others".

"That's horrible", Charlotte said, the wine helping her to relax.

"A few years ago Malekith awoke and ordered us to wake up the rest of his people. He is planning something huge. What, I do not know", he drank more of his wine. "He as been slowly moving his people to Dale. Master doesn't let the slaves know more then whats needed to complete our tasks".

"Something doesn;t seem to make sense to me", I said. They both looked towards me. "Why did you run if you knew the consequences if you got caught?"

"I have started noticing that more and more of the slaves have been going missing and I feared that I was going to be next. If I was going to die I was going to die a free goblin".

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but", I paused and finished off the wine in my glass. "I think we may need to speak to Legolas". Charlotte cringed at the idea. "He is probably the only person outside of this room who can help Greavie".

"Whose Legolas?" Greavie asked as he reached his glass out to Charlotte to top it up for him. Charlotte and I switched spots on the lounge to make refilling his glass easier.

"He is the son of a murderous monster", Charlotte sneered as she filled his glass.

"He is the king of the Mirkwood elves. He need to know whats going on".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture Mr Eccleston as a youngish Christopher Eccleston

The three of us spoke all through the night. I explained everything to Greavie about Legolas and Mirkwood. Unfortunately by the end of the night neither Charlotte or Greavie wanted to step a foot into Mirkwood. I honestly couldn't blame either of them. But I knew I needed to tell Legolas as soon as possible. He needed to that there are other elves out there. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to face him again.

"Okay so you remember how to use the microwave?" I asked Greavie as I rummaged through my purse looking for my keys.

"Yes miss. Set the timer and press the button", he replied as he flipped through the channels on my television.

"Don't turn the television up any higher. We don't want the neighbours knowing someone is home. And if someone comes to the door" I managed to find my keys and pull them from the bag. "Do not answer the door to anyone even if it's Charlotte. And keep the curtains shut. Got it?" He gave me a thumbs up. When I came out of my house I made sure to check each of my doors locks before I walked towards the nearest bus stop for work.

I was nervous leaving Greavie home alone but I didn't have much of a choice. The best way to keep him safe would be to keep to my usual routine. 

As I walked down the street I tried to discretely look at everyone I passed for any sign that they may be dark elves in disguise. Greavie described dark elves as being tall looking people, most of them had ghostly pale skin with white irises and blackness where the whites of their eyes should be.

I felt a wave of relief as I made it to my bus stop without seeing any possible dark elves. I hoped that if they were still looking for him they would keep their search to the sewers. 

I was so preoccupied as so many thoughts rushed through my head, that the whole bus trip felt like mere seconds.

As I made my way into work I noticed Mr Horten talking to a man in a grey suit I hadn't seen before. The man was tall with greying hair, cold looking emotionless eyes, with both a slightly large noes and ears.

"(Y/N)!" I stopped when I heard him call out to me and waved me over. "I know you quite literally just started your shift but could you please bring that bottle of scotch I asked you to reserve for me last week?"

"Of course Mr Horten", I smiled at him and made my way over to the bar. Charlotte was already there working on a cocktail.

"Did you see the guy Mr Horten was with", she said, eyeing the man wearily.

"Yeah what about him", I crouched under the bar and grabbed Mr Horten's scotch bottle and tray.

"something about him just seems a little...... off", she said in a hushed tone. "Anyway. Hows your new 'cat'?" She asked, referring to Greavie.

"He is doing fine. He trusts me a little more after last night so that's a plus", I replied as I grabbed the glasses. "I just hope he will agree to come with me to the vet", vet being code for Mirkwood.

"Good luck with that". As I left the bar I could no longer see Mr Horten and his guest so I made my way over to his private office.

Since Legolas "died" and his son finally divorced the gold digger, Mr Horten has been acting much "friendlier" towards me. Nothing too inappropriate or anything but I swear he was trying to set me up with his son.

"Oh good the scotch is here", Mr Horten said as I entered his office. The man sat across the desk from him and turned his his slightly to look at me as I approached the desk. "Mr Eccleston I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. Miss Oakenshield", the mans eyes widened a little at the mention of my name. I placed the tray down on the desk and turned to face Mr Eccleston. The man gave me a forced smile and reached his hand up for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you sir", I smiled politely at him and shook his hand.

"Descendant from he who shattered the Aether", he said. I swear his voice was laced with malice. His stare was chilling.

"I'm sorry?" I was so confused. What was an Aether?

"The Aether. I looked into the local folk lore and there was a tale of a man, with the same last name as you, who destroyed a powerful gemstone known as the Aether in order to end a war", he explained. "Your local folk lore is the reason for my presence in your city. I hope to see how many of the legions are true".

"Mr Eccleston here is the man funding the dig up in the Misty Erebor mountains" Mr Horten said in excitement as I poured some whisky into both glasses.

"Oh I have heard of that. You have many people in the city excited", I commented.

"Yes. It is believed that many people here in Dale are descendant from a race of men who lived and worked deep within those mountains", Mr Horten chuckled.

"Is there anything else I can get for you both?" I asked.

"That will be all. Thank you (Y/N)", Mr Horten said. I picked up my tray and hurried out of the room. As I shut the door behind me I let out the creeped out shiver I had been holding in since the moment my hand touched Mr Eccleston's. I could now see what Charlotte was talking about. There was definitely something off about him. His eyes were void of any emotion, his voice dark and ominous.

It was like he was just hollow. almost dead inside.

I hurried down the hall and back towards the bar where Charlotte was waiting for me.

"I see what you mean" I said as I stepped behind the bar. "Every time he looked at me I felt as if he was looking straight through me".

"I know right. His eyes...... they are so cold", Charlotte said as another waitress approached the bar. The girl had not long started working here and I had not yet learnt her name. 

"Hey guys. Ms Babcock has food poisoning and just through up in the bathroom. She, unfortunately, missed the toilet", the poor girl started rambling on about how she is a sympathetic vomiter.

"Say no more. I will deal with it", I said, cutting her off. I walked out from behind the counter and made my way over to the storage closet where we kept all the cleaning supplies. I grabbed a bag of kitty litter and a long handled dust pan and broom. I placed a pair of pink rubber gloves on my hands and quickly cleaned up the bathroom stall. Dumping the littler into one of the bathroom bins.

As I exited the women's bathroom I let out a startled squeak when I came face to face with Mr Eccleston. He stood well over a foot taller then me . He frowned looking me up and down.

"Mr Horten says your father is a bit of a history buff. Specifically the local folk lore", he said.

"Yes. He teaches folk law and mythology at the local university", I replied, awkwardly holding the cleaning supplies.

"I was wondering if you could give me his number so I can setup a meeting with him?", he asked, handing me his phone. I quickly removed the rubber gloves and grabbed it.

"Of course I can" I quickly typed the number for my fathers work phone into Mr Eccleston's phone. After I handed him the phone he turned and walked back down the hallway without even a thank you. I quickly pulled out my own phone from my pocket and typed my father a quick message letting him know to expect a call.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The night was like any other. Except that I could feel a pair of eyes burning into me.

Just as I grabbed my purse and headed to the door Charlotte called out to me.

"(Y/N) wait up", she said as she power walked towards me carrying her own purse. "I will drive you home tonight. I forgot to mention earlier but I have a few things in my trunk for your 'cat'".

"You didn't need to get him anything", I said as we walked out of the building. as we walked through the door I collided with a hard chest, causing Charlotte to squeak in shock.

"I a so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked as I looked up at the man I ran into. Mr Eccleston looked down on me, his phone in his hand.

"I am unharmed", he said sternly as he passed me. "One other thing", Charlotte and I turned around to face him. "I was just on the phone with your father and we have agreed to meet for dinner at a local restaurant. I have requested for you to join us. Your father said he will text you the details", he turned away and kept on walking. I stood there shocked and confused. My father never answers his work phone after 5pm unless it was exam season. And why would he just assume I would want to go to dinner with him and my parents when it's clearly a work thing.

"Well that was rude", Charlotte whispered to me as we rushed from the building. We ran to her car and climbed in. As we pulled out of the staff parking lot I received a text.

 

"(Y/N) you me and your mother and our guest will be meeting for dinner at the Tauriel restaurant and bar at 6:30 monday night. Dress semi professional.  
Dad"

I groaned out in annoyance. I was working a day shift that day and I would probably be very exhausted. Last thing I would want is to go out after such a long shift.

"The dinner is Monday. I really don't want to leave Greavie alone that long. Would it be possible for me to drop him off at your place that morning. I know it's your day off but you would be doing me a huge favour?" I asked.

"It's okay. It will give me something to do", she smiled back at me. We drove the rest of the way home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been going through some stuff and haven’t really been in much of a writing mood. 
> 
> Personally I don’t find Christopher eckleston hot but I do find Malekith very attractive.

Charlotte ended up giving Greavie a bag of cloths that her much younger brother who had recently grown out of. Apart from having childish cartoon characters printed on all the shirts the cloths looked much better on him then mine did. 

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. Mr eccleston didn’t return to the peacock lounge so I did not see him again until that Monday night. 

When Monday morning came around I dropped Greavie off at Charlottes place and spent the rest of the day working at a cute little family run cafe. Surpriseinly Business was slow for a Monday so I was able to relax and read the local paper without much disruption. As I read I came across a very interesting article. 

A team of builders, while digging an underground parking structure for the new mall being built a couple of towns over, have dug upwhat looked to be giant statues of monstrous trolls. All three of them were posed in a circle and made to look as if they were shielding themselves from something or someone. 

I remove the page containing the article, folded it up and placed it into my purse to give to my father later that night. 

By the time I had finished closing up for the day the sun had already started to set. I took the bus home and got ready for dinner. I still couldn’t believe I was being dragged out to it.   
I decided to wear a simple, plain, black skirt that fell down bellow me knees and a simple white button up blouse. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror still wondering why I was asked to attended this work dinner. I was no scholar. Sure I have had first hand experience with the ‘supernatural’ but I was hardly an expert. And it’s not like I could really tell anyone about what had happened to me. 

I quickly ran out of my bathroom and grabbed my purse when I heard my parents honk the car horn from my drive way, letting me know that they had arrived. 

“I’m coming!” I called out as I locked up my front door. As I approached the car I saw my dad behind the wheel while my mother was seated in the passenger side. 

“You look lovely tonight (y/n)”, my mum said as I climbed into the back seat. 

“Thanks mum”, I replied as I buckled myself in. “Out of curiosity why am I attending this dinner. Isn’t it a work thing?” 

“With your experiences with Mirkwood you sort of know more about the local folk lore then I do at the moment”my father said clearly lying. “I also figured both you and your mother would like a nice dinner out”, my dad added as he pulled out of my driveway and into the city. As we drove my parents both seemed oddly quiet. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” I asked. As we pulled up to a stop light my parents shared a look before my father sighed. 

“You haven’t really left your house, aside from work, since you last saw ‘him’”, he sneered at the memory of Legolas. “You need a social life”,he said bluntly. 

“I hung out with Charlotte the other night”, I informed them, leaving out the part about the goblin. 

“Yes one person. You used to have more friends then just Charlotte”, my mother chimed in. 

The rest of the drive was quiet until we drove up towards one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Tauriels. 

“What the hell. Dad we can’t afford this place”, I said as he pulled up the valley station. 

“Oh I know. I tried talking Mr Eccleston into some place just as fancy but a bit cheaper after he suggested this place. But no matter what I said he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Don’t worry he reassured me that he would be paying”, my dad quickly jumped out and tossed his keys to the valley, as my mother and I followed behind him. 

As we entered the restaurant I suddenly felt that I was very underdressed. I looked around and all the guests were dressed like they were attending a wedding while I looked like I could pass off as a staff member.   
My mum grabbed my arm, sensing my discomfort, and lead me towards the hostess stand. The young blonde woman behind the stand gave us a fake smile as we approached. 

“Do you have a reservation?” She asked looking us up and down, clearly judging us. 

“(L/N) party of three”, my father replied. the girl rolled her eyes and looked down at the book in front of her. She knew we didn’t belong here. “We are meeting with a mr Eccleston. Is he here?”

“Right this way sir”, the girl stepped away from the podium and lead us through the restaurant. As we were lead through the semi filled dining Room I felt as if all eyes were on me. I tried to focus on the backs of my parents heads but from the corner of my eyes I could have swarn that members of the waitstaff were dressed in elvish armour. I felt as if the quiet chatter around me got louder and louder until all I could hear was the roaring of waves. With every new face I passed, more and more people started to resemble the elves of Mirkwood. 

“And here we are”, the waitresses voice snapped me back to reality. I looked down at the table in front of us as. It was a small four person table with both pairs of chairs facing towards each. Mr eckleston looked up from his menu. For a split second our eyes met before he turned his attention towards my father. 

“Mr (L/N) I assume”, mr eckleston said as he stood from his seat and extended his hand towards my father. 

“It’s good to finally meet you in person”, My father said as he took the strange mans hand and shook it. “This is my wife (M/N) and you have already met my daughter”, my father guestered to my mother and I. 

“Please sit”, mr eckleston said in his typical cold voice. My parents sat down on one side on the table, forcing me to sit right besides to Mr Eccleston. We were so close to eachother that I should have felt the warmth of his skin against my own. If it wasn’t for the hair on the back of my neck standing on end, it would have been like he wasn’t even their. 

“Mr Horten said that you would be the best person to talk to about the local history and folk lore of the city”, Mr Eccleston said. “I wanted to see if that was true”, He asked bluntly. “If tonight goes well I would like to hire you as a consultant for my dig”.

“Well.... I have been studying the local history for decades and as you know I teach said subject at the local university. Not only that but our family has lived in the city since it was founded centuries ago. My family has been passing these stories down for many generations now”, my father nervously rambled. As my father talked on and on about his qualifications a waitress approached and lightly cleared her throat. 

“Are you ready to order drinks or appartisers?” She asked. We quickly ordered. It came as no surprise to me that my family ordered water and no entrees. Mr Eccleston on the other hand ordered a scotch. She left and returned surprisingly fast. Despite the amount of patrons they must not have really been that busy. 

I tried to listen to the conversation at our table, but as I stared down at my water glass I couldn’t help but remember the roar of the rapids of the river I used to make my escape. 

“Interesting fact. This restaurant is named after a figure from our folklore. The lady Tauriel. Such a sad tale”, my father said snapping me from my daze. 

“(Y/N) are you alright?” My mother asked, leaning towards me, in a loudish whisper. 

“I’m fine”, I replied. The food arrived as my father continued his story of the lady tauriel and the dwarfan prince. 

“Well you see. The lady tauriel was an elvish maiden who served under the vain king. The lady met the dwarf prince named Kili, travelling through the woods with his companions. The vain kings son rounded up the travelers and locked them in their dungeon. While imprisoned the lady tauriel fell deeply in love with the dwarfed prince. 

When the prince and his friends managed to escape the lady tauriel heard that the prince had been poisoned and she fled the kingdom to find him. When she found him she treated his wound and purged his body of the poison. 

The lovers only knew eachother a few days before a huge battle broke out. During the battle the prince was killed. The lady tauriel returned to her home and mourned him until the day she died of a broken heart. Some say that up in the mountains on a quiet night you can still hear her as she cries for her loved one o come back to her”. My body trembled as I listened to my fathers story. My heart aching. “The tale of tauriel and Kili is basically our cities version of Romeo and Juliet”. 

By the time my father had finish his story I had forced myself to eat at least half of my food. I tried to hold back my tears as I thought about what my life would have been like had I chosen to stay in Mirkwood with the man I loved. It took me a long time to finally admit to myself my true feelings. 

“May I be excused”, I said as I quickly got up from the table and headed to the rest rooms. Trying desperately not to make much of a scene. 

As I entered the ladies bathroom I burst into tears. I ran to the hand towel despenser and quickly started to dap the tears off of my face. 

I grabbed some more paper towels and sat down in one of the toilet stalls. I couldn’t help but think of his long blond hair and his bright blue eyes. No matter how much I tried to pretend to be okay I couldn’t help but think of him. I miss the way he looked at me. We didn’t know each other long but together we went through so much together. I constantly wondered if I made the wrong decision coming home rather then stay with him. But I also knew that he was immortal and I was not. It would have never truely worked between us. 

After a while I had managed to calm myself down before I exited the stall and walked over to the sink. My face was red and splotchy. But thankfully my makeup didn’t run badly enough that it couldn’t be quickly fixed. As I placed my purse down on the vanity I looked up from the sink and let out a startled yelp. I was surprised to see Mr Eccleston standing directly behind me. 

“What are you doing in here?” I snapped as I turned to face him. I didn’t even hear him come in. “This is the women’s room”, I whisper yelled at him. The taller man grabbed me by the hips and pushed me against the sink, kissing me passionately. I moaned into his mouth wrapping my arms around his neck.   
Suddenly he lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the sink. Knocking my purse into the trash can. 

“My my parents?”,I said breaking the kiss. 

“I told them to leave after I paid the bill”, he said moving his lips down my throat. He ground his hips hard against mine. I could feel his errection against my crotch. Soon he lifted me up from the sink and carried me into one of the stalls. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he pressed me up against the stalls wall. He quickly pushed my underwear off to the side and pulled his rod from his trousers, plunging it into my opening. Mr Eccleston thrust up hard into me. My cries of pleasure were silenced when he kissed me as he continued to thrust. 

“Oh my god this business dinner is going on forever”, a woman said, talking into her mobile as she entered the lady’s room. Mr eckledton stilled as we waited for her to leave. I watched her through the crack in the door.   
The woman put her phone one speaker and went on and on to her friend about how “shitty” and boring her dinner meeting was as she fixed her already heavily caked on makeup. 

When she was halfway through fixing her makeup Mr Eccleston got impatient and started thrusting into me again. I through my head back, biting my lip to keep from moaning and alerting the random woman to our presence. Soon he had pulled me away from the wall, quietly placed the toilet seat down and sat down with me on top of him. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I road him in the stall. I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I covered my mouth as I reached my peak. Soon enough Mr Eccleston pulled out of me and came on my legs. 

It was at that moment when I realised that the woman was gone and what I had allowed myself to do. I quickly grabbed a chunk of toilet paper and started to while his semen off my legs. 

“I I I don’t usually do stuff like this. I’m not that type of girl”, I rambled as I got off his lap and exited the stall. “You must think I’m some sort of slut”, I continued as I fixed my skirt and discarded of the toilet paper. I ran to the vanity and quickly fished my purse From the bin. 

“Quite the oppersite actually”, he said exiting the stall while he fixed his pants. “I figured you weren’t the type of woman who likes to get out much. And as a result your sex life has clearly suffered. Clearly you needed it even if you thought you didn’t. ”, he said very bluntely. “Come”, he grabbed my arm and lead me out from the bathroom. 

“Where are you taking me?” I asked as I was dragged through the restaurant. Both guests and staff giving me sideways glances. 

“I told your parents I would take you home”. He lead me from the restaurant and out to the vallèt station. The vallèt drove up in a small black sports car and handed Mr Eccleston his keys. I gave him my address as we drove away from the restaurant. 

The whole drive back to my place was quiet. Neither of us willing to talk. As he pulled into my driveway I quickly undid my seatbelt and ran into my house, slamming the door behind me. Inside the house I lent up against my front door as my body started to shake. Never in my life had I don’t something so reckless as to hook up with a man I barely knew. And in a public bathroom no less. I slid down the door and sat down on the cold floor. I couldn’t help but wonder why I let that man take advantage of me the way I did. 

I jumped in surprise when my phone started ringing in my handbag. I quickly answered and placed the phone against my ear. 

“Hello?” I said as I pulled myself off of the floor. 

“(Y/N). Something terrible has happened!” My mother was almost yelling into the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

“(Y/N). Something terrible has happened!” My mother was almost yelling into the phone. My blood turned cold. 

“Mum are you and dad okay? What happened?” I jumped up from my spot on the floor. 

“Both your fathers office and the house have been burgled!” She cried. 

“What!” I yelled jumping up from my spot on the floor. “Oh my god. What was taken?” 

“We don’t know yet. Your father is on his way to his office to talk with the campus police. I’m checking the house now!” She sounded frantic. I could hear her opening and closing different draws. 

“Do you need me to come over?” I stood there shaking in a panic. I could not believe that the one night that my parents had gone out they were broken into. It was almost like someone had been watching the house. 

“No it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely and to make sure you hadn’t been robbed as well. You haven’t have you?” She asked with a worried tone.

“No. My house is exactly how I left if”, I replied as I carefully scanned my living room. 

“Okay good. Just make sure your doors and windows are locked before you go to bed tonight”. 

“I will. If you need me call and I will be there ASAP okay. Goodnight mum”. 

“Goodnight (Y/N)”. I hung up my phone and placed it back inside my handbag. As I removed my shoes and placed them by the door I heard someone knock.   
“Who is it?” I called out. 

“Just me”, I heard mr Eccleston say from the other side of the door. I quickly unlocked and opened the door. “Is everything alright. You sounded panicked. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. My parents house was burgled and mum was checking to see if I was okay”, I replied. 

“That’s horrible”, he stated in his usual monotone voice as he pushed his way into my house. “You seem shaken why don’t I make you a cup of tea. Where’s the kitchen?” His eyes darted around my living room. 

“It’s the room directly across the hall”, I replied. I tried to follow him into my kitchen but he just turned and signaled for me to sit down on the couch. I sat down quietly and waited for his return. I listened as he opened and closed multiple cupboards and fiddled around with my jug.   
As Mr Eccleston entered the room The steam from the tea made its way to my nose filling it with a (F/Tea) scent. 

As Mr Eccleston handed me the teacup I heard a bang from somewhere down the hall. 

“What was that?”, I said jumping up from my seat in shock. 

“Stay here I will go check”, he ordered sounding irritable. I watched as he turned and ran down the hall. After a couple of minutes of nervously waiting, I placed my teacup down on the coffee table and slow crept towards the doorway. As I was about to walk into the hall Mr Eccleston cut me off. 

“Oh my god You scared me!” I shouted taking a step back. As I looked him over I noticed he was carrying one of my larger photo frames from my wall. The glass was horribly cracked. 

“This fell off the wall”, he held it out to me. I grabbed the corner of the frame and inspected the damage. “The hook came lose”. I sighed in relief and quickly sat down on the lounge. 

“Sorry. I’m just a little shaken”, I said as I took a sip of my tea. I was taken back by the taste. Yes it was the tea from my pantry but something about it was..... different. Not bad just different. I just assumed he must have brood the tea a little differently to what I did. 

“The tea should help with that”, I smiled at him once more and continued to drink. As I drank I started to feel very uneasy as he just sat there besides me staring. The more I drank the more drowsy I became. All I wanted was to go up the hall to bed but I didn’t want to throw him out of the house. That would have just been rude. 

“I don’t think I ever got your first name”, I said in an attempt to make small talk as I struggled to keep my eyes open. 

“Malekith”, he said in his smooth monotoned voice. “Where’s my-“. I didn’t hear the rest of his sentence as I finally passed out. 

 

Malekiths POV

 

I watched as the mixed bred harlot undid her seatbelt and ran from my car in shame. She was in the house within seconds, desperate to get as far away from me as possible. Humans are such weak fragile creatures. Throughout the dinner I could sense her mind was elsewhere. I sat there wondering what was going on in that tiny little brain of hers. The meeting with her family went faster then expected so I knew I had to keep her out of her “house” as long as I possibly could. Who was I to pass up a vulnerable woman. 

As I was about to start my car up again I received a message on my personal phone.   
What I read enraged me. 

 

‘We are still in the house. Distract the Oakenshield girl’

 

I held the phone so tightly that the screen began to crack and splinter before the entire phone fell to pieces in my hand. How dare they speak to me as if I was nothing more then a fellow soldier. If they do not find anything useful I planned to mount their heads on steaks. I growled as I got out of my car and approached the door. As I lifted my hand up to knock I could hear her clearly on the other side. 

 

“Do you need me to come over?” The girl said before pausing. I assumed she was on the phone. “No. My house is exactly how I left if”. I scoffed. If only she knew.  
“I will. If you need me call and I will be there ASAP okay. Goodnight mum”. I listened carefully for a few more seconds before I gave the door a knock. 

“Who is it?” The girl called through the door. I sighed. How could she be so clueless. 

“Just me”, I replied. When the girl opened the door I looked her over. Her shoes were gone and her eyes were once again red and puffy from crying. Human females are so emotional. “Is everything alright. You sounded panicked. Are you alright?” I tried to sound concerned. 

“I’m fine. My parents house was burgled and mum was checking to see if I was okay”, the girl replied. 

“That’s horrible”, I stated as I pushed past her and forced my way into her house. “You seem shaken why don’t I make you a cup of tea. Where’s the kitchen?” The house was small and the only ways in and out were so close there was really no need for both the doors. 

“It’s the room directly across the hall”. As I made my way over to the kitchen I could sense her following me. I turned and pointed for her to sit down on her lounge. I walked into the kitchen and found her kettle instantly. I quickly turned it on and then proceeded to root through the cupboards to find her cups and tea bags. As I looked through the cupboards I found something that made me smile. Inside the medicine cabinet was a half full bottle of sleeping pills. I grabbed two and crushed them up before placing them in a coffee cup. I quickly made her tea and took the cup out to her. 

The girl looked up at me as I entered the room and gave me a weak smile. I handed her the cup and waited for her to start drinking. 

“What was that?”, the girl jumped in surprise when a loud thump came from the hallway. 

“Stay here I will go check”, I was just about ready to kill those morons. I stalked down the barely lit hallway until I heard a faint whisper coming from behind a door. 

“My lord. In here”, a familiar voice whispered. I quietly as I could opened the door and entered the room, which turned out to be the girls bedchamber. Inside were the three scouts I had sent to raid the Oakenshield families house’s. One guard was sitting on the girls bed flicking through a small note book. Another was rooting through the wardrobe while the other was on the floor cleaning up the girls jewelery box, clearly the sauce of the noise I heard earlier. 

“Why aren’t you gone? You should have left before I dropped her off?” I whisper yelled at the group. 

“We sincerely apologies for that my king. The university was larger then expected so it took us a while to find the fathers office and as a result we did not get here until much later then intended”, the group leader explained as he stepped away from the wardrobe. 

“Did you at least find the stone?” I asked as I stepped out of the room and ripped her family portrait off the hallway wall, intensionally breaking the hook. 

“No but we did find this”, the soldier on the bed replied as he stood up to approach me, holding the (2nd/F/C) journal he had been reading. “I skimmed through it for information about the Arkenstone and discovered so much more as well as the stones location. It’s not in the city”, he grinned as he opened it to one of the more recent pages. I snatched it from his grasp and quickly read. 

“We aren’t alone”, I said as I finished the page. “So the kingdom of Mirkwood survives. How interesting”, I said with a grin. 

“That’s not all my lord. She knows where our missing goblin went”. I looked up from the group as I slipped the book into my jackets pocket. “It might still be here”. I held the photo frame up before I lifted up my knee and smashed the glass over it. 

“Good work my loyal soldiers. I have given the girl a sedative and she should be out cold soon. When that happens search the house for the goblin”. The scouts bowed and waited in the room as I made my way back into the living room. The girl looked up from her tea clearly shaken and quickly stood up. 

“This fell off the wall....... the hook must have come lose”, I lied. The girl sighed and smiled and sat back down. I was displeased to see she hadn’t touched her tea. “You haven’t touched your tea”, I said placing the photo frame down on the coffee table and sat down beside her. 

“Sorry. I’m just a little shaken”, she said before taking a small sip. 

“The tea should help with that”, I was starting to get impatient with the girl as she just kept slowly sipping at her drink. Soon she was yawning. By the time she had actually started to dose off she had finished about half of her drink. 

“I don’t think I got your name”, she said, fighting in vein to stay away. It was useless for her to try. 

“Malekith”, I said as I took the cup from her hands. “Where is my goblin?” Before I could finish my sentence she was out cold.


End file.
